A Normal Day
by ClumsyCate
Summary: It was the pefect wedding. To the perfect man, only I didnt love him anymore. I had fallen in love with his best man, his best friend. OneShot BellaXPaul


It was just a normal day.

I thought it was gonna be perfect. The sun was shining down, not too bright- but definitely not rain. Perfect. I smoothed down my white dress and put one foot in front of the other. I looked down the aisle while holding onto my fathers arm, and stared into my soon-to-be husbands' eyes. Perfect. Not too gorgeous- but definitely not ugly. He would be there. I loved him. He loves me. Notice the past tense? Yeah. I looked next to him; to his best man, his best friend. Tears welled in my eyes. His black eyes burrowing into mine. His dark brown hair gelled back out of his face. He looked stunning in is tuxedo- I picked it out. The tears finally fell. I looked down. I remembered everything.

We met through my fiancée. He wanted me to meet all his friends. It was instantaneous. Love at first sight. I forgot my previous, now on my arm, love and leant towards him. We spoke for hours or maybe minutes, hell it could have been days. I didn't care, it ended too soon. I found myself enamored with him head over heels. I hated myself for it but I couldn't stop.

I stole his from my soon-to-be spouses phone and called him. I had no choice, I felt I needed him to breathe. His name was Paul.

We met in secret for months. I told my fiancée I wanted to wait to make love until we were married. In truth, I didn't want to sleep with two men at the same time. Paul agreed. I was going to break it off with Jared, my fiancée, the day I found them together.

Paul had given me a key to his house, I went over to surprise him, only I was the one who was surprised, I found him as soon as I opened the door. I found him, on the couch, with his ex-girlfriend Leah. As soon as I opened the door, he looked up, a pained expression on his face. I slammed the door as hard as I could. I ran to my beat-up old truck when the clattering began in the house. As my engine roared to life he came outside in only his jeans. With tears streaming down my face I could still make out a naked Leah coming out behind him. I gunned it out there as fast as the ancient truck would allow. About two miles away and twenty missed calls later, I pulled off to the side off the road to clean myself up to see Jared. I had already told him that morning that I wanted to speak to him about something important.

I put eye-drops in my eyes and fixed my make up. There was no use getting him all worked up.

I pulled up to his garage doors and put the parking break into gear. Plastered a fake smile on my face and knocked on the door. No more keys unless my own home.

He opened the door and instantly "Bells" was whispered from his lips and his smile brightened ten fold. I had to tell him… Right?

But I was so scared. He invited me in kissing my cheek. I couldn't tell him. Does that make me a bad person? Maybe just maybe…

"I want to get married now!!!" I blurted. Shit.

"What?" his eyes widened slightly.

"Today or maybe tomorrow! Hell next week! But soon! I love you, I cant wait." Okay, that was a lie but what was I supposed to say? 'your best friend just broke my heart, you're my next best bet.'? I did love him… in a way.

"That is the most…" he took a breath, I was shaking. What if he said no? I never thought of that. "brilliant idea! Next week or rather this coming weekend" His smile the sun.

I kissed him repeatedly whispering "I love you" over and over and over again.

And that is what lead us here. To this perfect day. To marry this perfect man. I could do this, he would never harm me. Not intentionally, I never wanted to hurt him, so I swore that I never would. Ever. The minister spoke as my father passed me off to the perfect man. My mind screamed "THE WRONG MAN!!!" I didn't listen. Never once had he hurt me. But still I could stop the thoughts. 'I am doing this' I whispered in my mind. This normal perfect day. Normal perfect man. Normal perfect love, wedding. Normal, normal, normal, my mind droned on. More tears fell. Thank god for waterproof mascara.

Paul and my's love was extraordinary, but he broke us. "Jared, do you take Isabella as your lawfully wedded wife?" He smiled.

"I do"

"And do you Isabella take Jared as your lawfully wedded husband?" More tears. Fake smile.

"I do"

I thought he was going to say 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' but instead I heard the two words that killed my normal perfect day. "I object"

Many gasps were heard from the crowd as the searched for the source of the tiny sentence. Only there were two.

A small woman stood up from the crowd and Paul stepped from Jared's side. I took in an involuntary gasp of air. So did Jared. "Kim" was all he said but it spoke so much. Filled with so much love, it reminded me of Paul and I. or what we were. Jared took a step towards her only to turn towards me.

"Bella" again with love but not the same. I nodded in understanding. He smiled. I hugged him.

He whispered in my ear, "I knew all along. You and Paul" I gasped.

"I'm sorry" I cried.

"I know. So am I" he spoke into my neck. I slipped off his ring.

"Yours" I sighed.

"Keep it" he smiled against my throat. "You might need it in a few minutes"

My sobbing intensified "Not likely. He cheated"

"I know. You have to forgive him though. He loves you." He pulled back.

"Jared," I sighed. "what am I supposed to do?"

"Love him" he let go of me and walked towards Kim.

I yelled towards the back of the church "Treat him well!" her smile told me she would.

Paul stepped forward. I glared, sobbed at him. "I'm so sorry. Please. I love you, more than anything." His tears fell. To me it felt like shattering glass. I ran towards him.

"You do it again and I will kill you myself." I sobbed into his chest.

"I promise." He kissed my hair."Marry me?"

I sighed "Ugh, okay. But you have a lot of groveling to do mister." I laughed.

"I know, I know" He might not be perfect, but in that aspect he is. He's my perfect man.

"Paul, do you?"

"I do."

"Isabella—"

"I do!" I rushed, grabbing his head and kissing his full lips. The crowd chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Mine" I murmured.

"Forever" he mumbled against my lips.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may… do what your doing now." I briefly heard the minister in the background.

"Perfect." I sighed. Just a normal day. His ring slid on my finger. A normal perfect day.


End file.
